The longitudinal position of the driver's seat is usually adjusted by the driver manually. Not only the position of the driver's seat also the reclining angle of the backrest and angles of the rear-view mirrors are usually adjusted so as to provide the best position of the driver and the rear-view for the safe and comfortable drive of the motor vehicle. In some motor vehicles, the angles of the rear-view mirrors are adjusted by means of electrical motors which are manually operated by a suitable switch disposed in the compartment of the motor vehicle, such as on the instrument panel, so that the angles of the rear-view mirror are set easily by watching the rear views in the mirrors, while the driver sits on the driver's seat. However, when the longitudinal position of the driver's seat is changed and/or the angle of the reclining backrest of the seat is changed to an extent, the angles of the rear-view mirrors have to be readjusted since the positions of the eyes of the driver are changed. These adjustments of vehicle equipment are usually troublesome and time consuming.
When a vehicle is always used (driven) by the same driver, the driver does not have to adjust various movable equipment each time he rides on the vehicle if everything is well adjusted once. On the other hand, when a single vehicle is commonly used by a plurality of drivers, each driver has to make adjustments of the movable equipment each time the drivers are changed.